An Unusual Kind of Fairy Tale
by Finn X
Summary: When Keith is placed into eternal sleep, the Voltron Force fear the worse, but Larmina realizes this is based on a story she wrote and only her aunt Allura can wake Keith up. Can she do it? Story is better than summary. K/A RR please.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought of this for a couple of months, well there's not much needed to say on this fic here, but hopefully you will like it. I decided I am going to create this since this is before the Terra Nova series. So here we go.

Need Beta Reader for my Terra Nova series.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Voltron Force or the show's characters. All belong to World Events.

AN UNUSUAL KIND OF FAIRY TALE

CHAPTER ONE

It was a dark and clear night in Planet Arus. At the Castle of Lions, Commander Keith Kogane was roaming down the halls. He got the news that his mother Ayeka Kogane was coming to stay with Voltron Force. He was happy that he was going to see his mother for the first time since he was at the Academy. On the other hand, he was overwhelmed, wondering what the others would think of her arrival. He walked down the halls to check on the cadets. He went in their rooms.

Keith looked to see Vince sleeping on the top bunk while Daniel was sleeping on the bottom bunk.

"That's one less problem to deal with." Keith said to himself. He looked to see Princess Larmina Sirtis sleeping on the desk the cadets always use. The Voltron commander wondered why the niece of Princess Allura Sirtis was sleeping there. He walked over to see some sheets of paper under Larmina's sleeping head. Curious, Keith picked up the papers to see what Larmina was writing.

What he read amazed him, it was about a beautiful princess and a Black Knight. The Princess had freed the knight from the eternal sleep spell that an evil king's witch placed on him. When he got done reading the story, Keith placed the story next to Larmina. And it was just in time for the red haired princess to wake up.

"Keith?" Larmina asked, "What brings you here?"

"I was only checking on you three." Keith answered, "And I read your story you wrote."

"You did?" Larmina gasped.

"It was actually good."

"Really? Thanks."

Larmina blushed a bright shade of red.

"What were you basing the story on?" Keith asked.

"Um, some true events, but it's actually a fantasy story." Larmina answered, "But don't get into a habit of me writing stuff like this or making it to the public eye. I always keep stuff I write to myself."

"I see."

Larmina stood up from the desk, "I better get to bed."

"I'm going to do the same." Keith replied.

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Keith walked out of the room as Larmina went into her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the helpful reviews thus far. This is to Wade Wells, I want to verify that this is a part of the Terra Nova saga, and the story SVEN: DEFENDER OF TOMORROW does kill off Keith and this is also a part of the Terra Nova saga, but the story is in the alternative timeline which will also be seen in the future story "The Time of Your Life", which'll conclude the Sven story officially. I hope this helps.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Voltron Force or the show's characters. All belong to World Events.

CHAPTER TWO

Keith looked to find himself at the Royal Tomb. He saw his friends' expressions of grief and sorrow as they are surrounding a casket. Keith wondered what was going on. The next thing he knew, his friends were gone and only the casket remained.

Keith walked over to the casket. He slowly opened the casket to see who was inside. Keith looked inside the casket in horror to find himself inside it.

Keith woke up in cold sweat in his room at the Castle of Lions. It was daytime.

"It was only a bad dream." Keith sighed with relief. He got up out of his bed, and looked to see that it was a beautiful day in Planet Arus.

"I'm real lucky to be alive." Keith said to himself.

"Isn't that so?" chimed the voice of Princess Allura. Keith turned around to see Allura standing at his doorway.

"Um, yeah." Keith replied, "Just had a bad dream, that's all."

"I see."

"We're heading to the control room for a meeting with the cadets. Are you coming?"

"Yes. I'll be right there."

Keith walked out of his room, wondering if his dream meant anything. Probably not, but he decided not to let it get to him.

He walked over to the control room. Larmina, Vince and Daniel were standing in front of Lance Charles McClain, Hunk Garrett and Pidge Stoker. Coran Smythe was sitting at one of the main control desks, helping Pidge out with some of the castle defenses. Allura and Keith met up with the others.

"You guys made it," Lance said, "I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"I only went to check on Keith." Allura replied.

"Is that so?" Larmina chided as if she was keeping some kind of secret. Allura looked at her niece, and then at the others.

The meeting was about evaluating a plan to defeat the Drule Empire once and for all. The cadets found the plan interesting as Keith, Allura and Lance discussed what is possibly for the Drule Empire's demise.

"You know," Daniel said after the discussion was done, "Our victories against the Drule Empire wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for great leadership."

"Oh really now?" questioned Lance.

"Yeah," Daniel answered, "Keith has good leadership skills that could make other leaders out there jealous."

"I agree to that." Larmina added. Vince nodded in agreement, "No need of an additional comment from me."

"The cadets are right," said Coran, "Keith has led Voltron to many victories over the past years. He is determined, strong minded, and rather one of the best leaders I've seen in years."

Keith said nothing, although he was happy with the comments made.

"I agree so myself," Allura added, "I've been much delighted when you became leader of the Voltron Force. I believe you were the best choice out there."

"I agree myself." Lance agreed, and then Pidge and Hunk nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Keith replied, not having much to say in response. Allura looks at Keith and they both make eye contact, which causes them both to blush.

"Well if we're done here," Coran suggested, "I think we should end this meeting for now."

"Good idea." Keith concurred. Everyone agreed, especially the cadets. Everyone left the control room except for Keith and Allura, who wanted to talk privately. Larmina wasn't too far behind and she was spying on the two.

"Did you know your niece is a writer?" Keith asked.

"No," Allura answered, "I really didn't think that. Larmina usually writes in her journal. Was it something in there that was good?"

"It's not her journal. She wrote some kind of story about a black knight being freed by a princess from an eternal sleep."

"She did? Wow."

"Promise me you won't mention this to her or the others."

"I promise. I know my niece would want this to be private as possible."

Larmina sighed with relief, "Thank you."

She hurried to her room.

Meanwhile, at the Castle of Doom, Maahox was observing the Castle. He manages to spot Larmina's story. He read this with fascination, and then he thought of something to tell to King Lotor Sincline, who was at the castle's chambers, thinking of a way to destroy Voltron once and for all. Before leaving for the chambers, Maahox used some leftover Haggarium from a previous battle to make the story appear in his hands from the desk it was laying on at the Castle of Lions. He seems to be amazed with what the Haggarium can do.

Without another moment to waste, Maahox approached the chambers to see Lotor pondering his thoughts.

"What is it this time?" Lotor demanded, noticing Maahox standing at the doorway.

"My lord," Maahox answered calmly, "You should take a look at this story."

Lotor took the story from his hands and read it with his own eyes. After he got done reading, Lotor looked over at Maahox and asked, "What does that have to do with my intentions of getting rid of the Voltron Force once and for all?"

"Why this could give you an idea to begin your destruction. One of the Voltron Force members will be placed in the same eternal sleep curse that the knight in this story was."

"If it's to make the others believe Allura is dead in that kind of sleeping spell, that is out of the question! The last time I tried that, the plan ended up being backfired and the others figured out that Allura was under the spell and –"

"Who says anything about the victim being Allura? And of the spell you mentioned of."

Lotor focused on Maahox, "I'm listening."

"According to this young lady's story, a black knight was placed in an eternal sleep spell by the evil king's witch's spell. And the knight had a secret love for the beautiful princess that the king also loved."

It took Lotor a little bit to think of some idea based on the story they've read, "Maahox, I don't know who wrote this nor do I care, but this story has gave me an idea! In order for me to get Princess Allura, I must get Commander Keith out of the way. He will be placed in the same eternal sleep curse the knight in the story was in. Can Haggarium make that possible?"

"It is possible. I'll get the things we need for this, maybe..."

"Whatever you can get!" Lotor demanded, "I'll prepare for Voltron's destruction right away starting with this spell which will get Keith out of the way..."

"As you wish, my lord." Maahox replied, heading for his laboratory.

A/N 2: Sorry for the long delay. Been busy, but hopefully back on track. I think I may need a Beta Reader. Well, there's more to come, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay. Life has pretty busy for me lately and I've been trying to work in between projects that I'm working on. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Same old. Don't own, don't sue.

CHAPTER THREE

Night time came again at the Castle of Lions. Duty and bed time came for everyone as usual. Unlike the usual times, Daniel and Larmina couldn't sleep unlike Vince, who was sleeping on the bottom of the bunk bed. Daniel had different things on his mind while Larmina was frantically searching for something and that got Daniel pulled from his thoughts.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Daniel asked.

"Well in case you wanna know," Larmina answered, "I'm looking for my story."

"What story?"

"Something I wrote. It was at our desk today, and now it's gone!"

"Maybe you misplaced it."

"And what gives you that idea?"

Daniel tried to give out an answer, but the words escape his mouth.

"No answer?" Larmina replied, "Well, that's all the answer I need."

Daniel looked to see the window in their room was open. Larmina looked in the same direction.

"You don't think –"Larmina began.

"Yes I do." Daniel interrupted her.

"So how exactly are we gonna sneak out to get the story?"

"This late? Why can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"Someone might've gotten a hold of the story by then, and it'd be too late."

"I guess you're right. We'll go and get straight back to the castle."

"What about Vince?"

"Oh right."

Daniel walked over to Vince as he was still sleeping, "Hey Vince!"

He slightly shook his friend. Vince woke up, startled, "Whowhatwherewhen-"

Vince looked up and saw Daniel, "Daniel!"

"We're sneaking out of the castle to look for Larmina's story."

"Really? Well, you two have fun. I'm gonna have some sleep."

Daniel then replied, "Why can't you come with us?"

"Well," Vince sat up from his bed, "how exactly are we going to sneak out of here?"

"Through the window."

"What?" Larmina replied.

"Are you insane?" Vince snapped, "I'm not jumping down just to get a story. No way!"

"We can use our Voltcoms." Daniel suggested.

"I guess that could work." Larmina sighed.

"Let's go!" Daniel exclaimed.

The cadets managed to get out of the castle using their respective Voltcoms. Larmina used her Battle Staff to get down from the castle to the ground of the Arus. Daniel used his claws from his Voltcom to get down from the castle safely. As for Vince, he found himself able to use a strong blue force field, assumingly coming from his Voltcom to land safely on the ground.

"Wow," Vince replied as he looked at Daniel and Larmina, "This is new. Didn't know I could do that."

"Now let's go look for the story." Daniel declared. He led Larmina and Vince on a search for a story, which they didn't know what was to come.

Unbeknownst to the cadets, Lotor was watching from a distance and he smiled, pleased at the outcome of everything that has happened.

"All is going as planned," he said. He looked at the several pieces of paper that appeared to be Larmina's story, "I shall use those brats as bait to my plan to lure Commander Keith to my trap, and that's where I'll use this –"

He got out a sword which glowed a light purple shade, "This Haggarium induced sword. One cut from this sword will place Keith in the forever sleep which he'll never wake from, and then I will be one step closer to the rise of the Drule Empire."

In Keith's room at the castle, Keith woke up from yet an unsettling dream. He looked around the room before looking down and he sighed, "Not again."

He got up from his bed, thinking about those recurring dreams he has had for the past week. Why did he keep having those dreams? Why did he die in each of the dreams? Why did these dreams occur, and why so close with his mother coming to Arus? Was it a foreshadowing on what's to come?

The sound of the alarm brought Keith out of his thoughts. He hurried over to the control room. While in the hallway, Keith noticed that Hunk was not heading the same direction. He wondered why, but decided not to ask why.

Keith met up with Lance and Pidge at the control room.

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"Lotor has been spotted on our radar screen." Pidge answered, looking at the radar screen.

"This late? I wonder why." Lance said.

"Any Robeast?" Keith asked.

"No. There's none on the radar." Pidge answered.

"And we have another problem!" Hunk declared from the entrance of the control room.

"What is it?" Pidge asked.

"The cadets appear to be missing," Hunk answered, "I checked on them, but I couldn't find them anywhere in their rooms."

"What? The cadets are missing?" Lance and Keith exclaimed in unison.

"We'll look for them as well as Lotor." Keith declared after calming down, "Pidge, you and Hunk search the castle. If Allura wakes up, have her to help you and then you guys guard the castle in case Lotor approaches and tries to take Allura. Lance and I will check outside the castle. Lance, seach the north-east area and I'll check the south-west area. And let's hope Lotor doesn't get to the cadets before we do."

"Yeah," Lance sighed as everyone went their separate ways, "As soon as we know they're okay, they are going to get a piece of my mind for sneaking off like that!"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Same old. Don't own, don't sue.

CHAPTER FOUR

Daniel, Larmina and Vince found themselves at the beautiful Garden of Arus. They saw the flowers glow in the darkness of the night, and the cadets were amazed by the beauty they saw.

"The Garden of Arus." Larmina sighed as she looked at the beauty of the garden.

"That's the Arusian Garden?" Vince asked. Larmina nodded, "The most beautiful place on the planet, especially at night."

"I can see why," Daniel replied, "But why would your story end up here?"

"You're about to find out," an unpleasant voice replied from behind them. The cadets gasped and looked to see Lotor standing in front of them.

"Lotor!" Daniel exclaimed. He, Larmina and Vince prepared to fight.

"What do you mean when you said 'we are about to find out'?" Larmina asked.

"I happen to have your story," Lotor replied before dropping three sheets of slightly crumbled up paper to the ground, "And now I don't."

Larmina ran and picked up her story. Seconds after that, Lotor grabbed her. Daniel and Vince tried fighting the evil king, but he got the upper hand against them. Larmina used her battle staff to hit Lotor in the head and she managed to regroup with the boys.

It didn't take Lotor too long to recover, and by then he managed to get a hold of all the cadets. Before he could do anything to them, Lotor felt a massive shock. He looked to see that the Black Lion has arrived.

"Commander Keith." Lotor smiled.

"Keith!" Daniel exclaimed. Larmina and Vince were as hopeful as Daniel. Keith stepped out of his lion and looked at the cadets and then at Lotor, "So you're at it again, Lotor. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Lotor chuckled. Keith used his voltcom to contact Lance, "Lance, come in, Lance! This is Keith! Come in!"

"Yeah?" Lance's voice answered.

"I found Lotor. He has the cadets with him and we're at the garden of Arus. Get the others and head over to the garden. Stat!"

"Right away."

Keith looked at Lotor, who advanced the Haggarium induced sword towards him. Keith dodged in perfect timing, and got out his dual swords.

"You want a sword fight, Lotor," Keith declared, "well, you got one."

"That's what I've been expecting." Lotor replied, "May the best man win."

The commander swung his sword at the Drule King, but he dodged. Keith and Lotor engaged in a sword dual. Daniel, Larmina and Vince advanced over to try to help Keith take on Lotor.

"You three stay out of this!" Keith ordered, "This is my fight! Understand?"

It became Keith's fight for a while, that was until he became caught off guard. Lotor used that opportunity to make his move. He used his sword to cut Keith's left arm. The commander gasped as the pain of the sharp blade hit him. He looked to see the cut that wasn't real long, but he was dumbfounded nonetheless. As Lotor leaped towards him, Keith managed to kick him out of the way.

The cadets hurried over to help Keith.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"I think so," Keith answered, "It's only a cut."

Larmina looked to see that the cut that was on Keith's arm had disappeared, "Well, your cut's gone now."

Almost immediately after that, Keith felt a strange pain which caused him to gasp sharply.

"Keith?" Vince questioned in concern.

Keith started to feel dizzy, "I feel strange...my head..."

"Keith, what's wrong?" Larmina asked in concern. The cadets watched as Keith collapsed to the ground.

"KEITH!" Daniel exclaimed in shock. Larmina and Vince gasped. Keith struggled to get up, but he found himself too weak to do so.

"What's happening?" Keith said as he was nodding off, "Feel...so weak...and so...tired...gotta resist this...I gotta fight it. I must..."

Seconds later, Keith closed his eyes, giving in to sleep. The cadets looked at him in shock.

"Keith!" Daniel shouted as he tried waking him up, "Keith? You gotta get up! We need to beat Lotor! Get up! Get up!"

"Keith!" Larmina gasped. Lotor chuckled evilly. The cadets looked at him.

"Don't even bother," Lotor told them, "He won't hear you."

"What did you do to him?" Vince asked.

"Not as half as what I'm gonna do to you brats."

Lotor is about to attack the cadets, but he is stopped by the firey flames of the red lion. Lotor and the cadets looked to see that the Red, Yellow and Green lions have arrived. Lance, Hunk and Pidge all got out of their respective lions.

"So," Lance said, "You decided to show your ugly face again."

"Lance, Pidge and Hunk," Lotor grinned, "You decided to show up. That's good. I have all but one of the Voltron Force at the exact same place."

"Yeah," Hunk replied, "And we're here to finish you off."

"We'll see about that."

"Watch out for his sword!" Vince shouted, "That might have something to do with what's happened!"

"It has..." Daniel started to say, but he stopped himself before saying, "yeah."

Lotor aimed the sword at Pidge, but the Green Pilot dodged the attack. Hunk and Lance both dodged when the sword's swing came for them.

"You two get to Keith and the cadets," Lance ordered, "I'll hold off Lotor."

Pidge and Hunk reluctantly did so as Lotor tried aiming his sword at them. They managed to dodge and hurry over to where Keith and the cadets were.

"Alright Lotor!" Lance exclaimed. Lotor aimed a serious striking blow at the Red Lion pilot, but Lance got out his dual pistols and the fire that came from them struck down the sword in full blast, giving it complete damage. Lotor looked at the damaged sword, dumbfounded.

"Looks like your sword got burned out." Lance chided.

Lotor looked up and said, "No matter. At least I have one of you under the Haggarium's power."

"What?" Lance gasped.

"Keith? Keith, can you hear us?" he heard Pidge call out. Lance hurried to where the others were.

"What happened to him?" Lance asked.

"He's unconscious," Pidge answered, "But he's still breathing."

"He's breathing now, but not for long." Lotor replied. Everyone looked at him.

"What did you do to Keith?" Lance demanded.

"Alright. I'll tell you. ," Lotor answered, " It's simple really. My sword you destroyed contained a strong amount of Haggarium and it has placed your dear commander in a deep sleep which lasts for an eternity. If it wasn't for the young lady's story, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

Everyone appeared in shock, especially Larmina. Lotor got out a bronze bottle, "Now to make sure the effects of this is permanent."

He opened the lid in the bottle and dark purple mist came out of the bottle. Everyone became shocked when the mist entered Keith's mouth and nostrils.

"NOOO! STOP!" Lance screamed as he waved his hands in attempt to block the mist. Lotor chuckled evilly.

Everyone became terrified as Keith's skin faded to a deathly pale shade and then his body and clothes glowed a light blue.

"What's going on?" Vince gasped.

"Keith!" Daniel shouted. Lance started shaking Keith, "Keith! Keith, wake up! Wake up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. Voltron Force and all the show's characters belong to World Events.

CHAPTER FIVE

The group carried Keith onto the flower bed and they tried waking him up there. They surrounded him after doing all that.

"Keith! Keith, wake up!" Lance shouted. Hunk slightly slammed his fist slightly against the top edge of the flower bed.

"Don't fall asleep." Vince added.

"Keith come on!" Daniel shouted, "You have to wake up! Pidge, is there something we can do?"

"I don't know," Pidge answered as his voice started to shake, "This Haggarium power level is s-severly strong. It's causing h-his energy to leave his body and if we don't do something, we may not be able to wake him up."

"Keith, can't you hear us?" Larmina asked desparately.

"Come on now, Keith," Hunk was now desparate as well, "You can't leave us like this!"

"Is there a pulse?" Lance asked.

Pidge checked for a pulse, "Yes, but it's very weak."

"Oh no." Lance gasped. He started gently slapping Keith in the face, "Come on Keith! You have to...hold on!"

"This doesn't look good." said Hunk.

"He can't die!" Lance shouted, "He can't leave us! There has to be a way to bring him back!"

Larmina clasped her hands together in front of her head, feeling hopeless. She turned around and looked away and Daniel couldn't help but notice.

"Larmina," Daniel asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ye...No. Maybe. I don't know." Larmina answered, "Oh Daniel, this is my fault."

"Why's that?"

"Lotor based this on my story. He...Keith might die because of this and it'll be my fault."

Daniel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Larmina, it's not your fault. There's no way you'd know anything about this."

"I know that," Larmina replied, "But that still doesn't change anything."

Daniel and Larmina looked at each other.

"So what can we do?" Daniel asked, "Do you remember how your story ended?"

Larmina looked up, "Yes, I do. I gotta get my aunt. She's the only one that can bring Keith back."

"Well, hurry then."

"I will."

Daniel looked at the others as Larmina hurried over to the castle as fast as she could.

With help from her Battle Staff, she made it to the castle in her record time of 59 seconds, almost a full minute.

Larmina hurried into the castle and went searching for Allura, and found her in her chambers, sleeping.

Slowly, Larmina walked into the chambers and approached her aunt's bedside. She tapped her on the shoulder, until Allura woke up. She looked and saw her niece standing by her bedside.

"Larmina, what are you doing?" Allura asked, "What's going on?"

"The others are at the Garden of Arus," Larmina answered, "And Keith's in trouble. Lotor has placed him in an eternal sleep of some sort and he's slowly dying in his sleep."

Allura sat up in shock, "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," Larmina replied, "But to make it short, Lotor based what he did to Keith on my story I wrote and he'll die if you don't wake him up. You're the only one who can."

"Larmina..." Allura began.

"We don't have time for hesistation! We have to go to him now!"

Allura nodded, "We'll take Blue Lion!"

After Allura got in her Blue Uniform, she and Larmina hurried to the Blue Lion, where Allura would race to the Garden of Arus.

"Hang on Keith," Allura said aloud, "You can't leave us!"

"We can't let you die because of me." Larmina added.

"Larmina," Allura calmly told her niece, "It's not your fault. Lotor hit an all time low this time."

The Blue Lion hurried to the Garden of Arus as fast as possible.

At the Garden of Arus, everyone was now in tears, facing the possibility of losing Keith, who was slowly dying from the eternal sleep.

"Keith come on!" Vince yelled, "You gotta wake up please!"

"Keith, could you please open your eyes?" Hunk asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh Keith," Daniel sobbed, "Is there any way we can get through to you?"

"Keith! How...could they do this to you?" Lance cried out, "You can't leave us now. You're important to us. You're...our captain, our team mate...my best friend...and you're...like a brother...to me..."

Lance looked down as the rarely emotional daredevil broke down, unable to hold back the tears.

"Keith..." Pidge choked out in his sobs. He leaned on Keith's chest again and then he looked up in a state of shock, "Guys! His temperature has dropped to a drastic level!"

Everyone else was now in shock. Vince couldn't help but to look behind him. He saw the Blue Lion land on the ground and then he looked at the others, "Guys! I think Allura has arrived!"

The group looked and saw Allura and Larmina both got out of the Blue Lion. Allura hurried over to where Keith was laying at the flower bed as Larmina stood where the others were standing.

"Keith!" Allura called out.

"I hope she can do something for him." said Daniel.

"Me too." Larmina added.

"Oh no! Keith!" Allura gasped as she stood by the right side of the flower bed and picked up Keith in her arms. She gently shook the commander, "Keith? Keith! Come on Keith! Wake up! You have to wake up! Can you hear me? Keith, please wake up."

She got no response from him as the others looked down in sorrow and the sun began to rise. Allura started to cry, "Oh Keith. I am so sorry. I'm so sorry."

She leaned down and her lips touched his lips as she gave him a kiss.

Unbeknownst to the Voltron Force, Lotor was watching from a distance. He was dumbfounded when he saw Allura kiss Keith, "What's this?"

Allura took several steps back as the Haggarium energy got out of Keith's body.

"Guys look!" Larmina shouted. The others gasped.

The energy cleared completley from Keith's body. Allura walked back to his side watching his tan skin and black Voltron uniform return to their normal colors.

"Keith?" Allura called out.

"Could that kiss..." Lance asked, "Could it been the thing that brought Keith back to us?"

"Possibly." Pidge answered.

Keith's hand twitched and Allura looked hopeful. Keith stirred around for a few seconds before he opened his eyes and looked at the Arusian Princess, "A...Allura?"

"Keith." Allura sighed with relief. Everyone was now relieved that Keith was now okay.

"How do you feel?" Allura asked.

"I...I feel warm," Keith answered, "At least now I am."

He got up and hugged Allura.

"NO! NOOO!" Lotor yelled in rage. He got out his communicator, "Maahox, this was supposed to be permanent!"

"That was the twist to the hex sire," replied the voice of Maahox, "I was going to explain to you about what would reverse the hex, but you've already left before I could."

"Never mind that," Lotor sighed realizing his defeat, "Just ready my ship!"

"Right away."

In an accident, Lotor accidently tripped and fell from his spot and fell to the ground, where the Voltron Force could see him.

"Lotor!" Keith exclaimed.

Keith got out his dual swords, Allura prepped her bow and arrow, Lance prepped his dual pistols and Hunk, Pidge and the cadets prepped their Voltcom weapons as well.

As if on cue, the Drule ship arrived and landed on the ground.

"The stars weren't in my favor today Voltron Force," Lotor said, "But rest assured, I will be back! Count on it!"

Lotor went into the Drule ship and then seconds later the ship took off.

"I guess he admitted defeat." Lance declared.

"For now." Keith added.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I can't believe I finally have this story complete!

After this I shall finally have my Terra Nova saga finally started, and trust me you will love it!

Also, there's more of my Sven story to come as well, I gotta get that updated.

DISCLAIMER: Same old, Don't own and please don't sue. Voltron Force and all the show's characters belong to World Events.

CHAPTER SIX

The afternoon came again and everyone arrived at the Control Room.

"So Keith," Daniel asked, "What was it like to be in that eternal sleep?"

"It was strange," Keith answered, "I felt like I was in a state of nothingness as I heard voices, but the Haggarium that Lotor placed in me kept me from breaking out of the nothing like state."

"Man, that's freaky." Larmina replied.

"Keith, what did you mean when you said you heard voices in your nothing like state?" Lance asked.

"I could hear what you guys were saying but I couldn't do anything cause I was that powerful sleep trance Lotor placed me in." Keith looked over at Allura, "Thanks for bringing me back. I probably would've been long gone if you hadn't shown up."

"Don't thank me," Allura replied, "It's Larmina you should thank for saving your life."

"Well then, thanks Larmina." Keith replied, looking at Allura's niece. Larmina chuckled and blushed a little as she put her left hand behind her head.

"Looks like your story did come true," Daniel said, "Ending and all."

"Which reminds me," Lance asked, "Why exactly did you cadets go out last night?"

"That would be my fault there," Larmina answered, "I was freaking out cause my story went missing and Daniel and Vince..."

"Decided to go help Larmina get her story," Daniel cut in, "I convinced her she should get her story and I'd go and help her."

"Um -" Larmina started to say, "Yeah."

She didn't get why Daniel covered for her, but she guessed he just wanted to. So Larmina decided not to say anything else. Lance opened his mouth as he tried to say something.

"Whatever you want to say," Allura told Lance, "Take a deep breath...and don't."

"She's right Lance," Keith added, "I think just this time we should let that slide."

"But not with anything else they do in the future?" Lance replied.

"Exactly." Allura said.

"Alright then." Lance sighed. Everyone talked amongst themselves in the control room.

Larmina and Keith looked at each other.

"So you think this fairy tale has had a happy ending?" Larmina asked.

"It could be a long shot," Keith answered as he looked at Allura, "But it is a great possibility when all is said and done."

Larmina looked up and nodded, thinking the same thing. If the Voltron Force can defeat the Drule Fleet for good, the ending could possibly be a happy one.


End file.
